Tired Much?
by lucky76417
Summary: Just a little story I did for fun about Trunks from GT and my OC Fafnir she's a dragon warrior with white and silver scales but can stand up like a human and speak their language etc. I'm currently writing a bigger story about how she met the Z fighters but I wont get into that If you have any suggestions or want to point out something feel free to do so I'm actually new here :)


**I got bored so I just wanted to write this for the fun of it :3 Its also about Fafnir my dragon/human oc (original character) and Trunks from DBZ but he's in his clothing from the GT most of this will be from Trunk's point of view and I'm still working on the original story of Fafnir and how she came to meet the Z fighters.I do not own anything from dbz I only own Fafnir and the story plot :P**

 **Trunk's pov-**

 _Its so dark in here I can't believe Fafnir would rather live here than with any of the rest of_ us.. Trunks thought with a ball of energy in his hand illuminating his surroundings going further into Fafnir's so called 'home'.

" ** _OUT!_** _"_ called a far to familiar voice, Trunks looked upwards as air pounded down on his head makings it ruffled up

"No need to be harsh Faf I just wanted to check up on you that's all." he said laughed trying to protect his head from the cool air above him by throwing his free hand over his head.

"My name is Fafnir and I'm fine now _go..now!_ " She demanded lowering herself to the ground with a loud 'thud!" Her grey hair was ruffled up as well as if she had just woken up, not to mention the bags under her eyes her black tanktop and jeans wee drooping along with the usual yellow glow in her eyes they were now pale and kind of lifeless.

"Hey you don't look so good have you've been getting enough sleep up here?" Trunks ignored the warrior's demand and walked up closer to her seeing how tired and miserable she looked.

"I'm fine Trunks.." she said simply and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from the saiyan and snorted out some smoke.

Trunks had a serious expression on his face now worried for his friend who was obviously lying right in front of him, "Fafnir c'mon tell me what's up seriously I wanna help y- hey!" The female brute fell right on top of him makings little sleeping noises as her large chest rose and fell on top of his.

"Umm..Faf?" Trunks whispered poking her on the shoulder with a blush spreading to his ears on his face _oh crap I think she really fell asleep on me.. we can't just stay like this.._ He thought scratching his head with one figure.

 **Fafnir's pov-**

The dragoness with asleep on top of something warmer than the stone floors of the cave it felt.. muscular kind of but still comfortable. She shifted onto her back and brought whatever she was on top of onto her own chest fully aware of some part of it being in between her breast while wrapping her legs and tail around it in the process like an extra blanket _. whatever it is its alive..I can feel it moving maybe its cold or something..I guess I could warm it up more._ Fafnir thought producing a warm heat from her scales, a few minutes later it stopped moving and finally settled down on top of her letting her fully fall asleep.

 **Trunk's pov-**

 _OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!_ Trunks thought loudly in his mind before finally settling down between her 'feminine features' as he called them. He started to feel the heat she produced from her white/silver scales making him calm down a little bit, _that doesn't feel to bad.. kind of nice actually.._ he thought again not being fazed to badly by silver talons in his back not to mention the long thick tail that pressed him closer to Fafnir's warm muscular body. All of the sudden Trunk's felt a strange need inside him to 'cuddle', he slowly wrapped hi arms around the only thing he could _her neck_ and ressed his head on the crook of her neck causing a slight 'purr' sound to come from Fafnir making him blush befoe falling asleep with her.

 **An hour passed-** ( **third person view)**

"Trunks.." called a soft voice, the saiyan said nothing.. "Trunks!" the voice sounded a little louder, "RAAAAAAAAAH!" the blood curdling roar jerked Trunks right out of his sleep with yell of his own only to find himself dangling over the cave's edge by a long white/silver scaled tail hanging onto his ankle as his long purple hair blew in the dragon warrior had a furious expression on her face baring God know how many sharp fangs making Trunks very confused and shocked to be in this position.

 **Fafnir's pov-**

Her outfit was fixed and her large backwards Mohawk looked neatly groomed,that usual yellow glow in her eyes where back but they closed to perfect slits of anger."how dare you sleep with me half breed I gave you no permission of the sort I should slam you into the ground for this act!" she yelled Trunks roaring again causing him to cover his ears. _And I thought he was one of the more docile ones of his kind he disgust me!_ Fafnir thought after a long angry roar.

"Sorry Faf I didn't really have a choice you trapped me on top of you in your sleep and-"

"silence!" she cut him off purposely "Its FafNIR and I don't remember ' _trapping_ ' you on top of my body!" Or, _did I...?_ She though now only half angered due to confusion.

"You did honestly look at my back I'm pretty sure you left claw marks on it!" Trunks said his arms now crossed over his chest keeping his bandana out of his face, he was now only wearing his pants and his tank top since Fafnir took off his jacket just in case she did slam him into the ground it would be more painful being bare flung him back into the cave and onto his stomach, she was now on all fours and pulled p the saiyan's shirt revealing not just a well muscled wide back but multiple claw marks and she had to sniff them to make sure they had her scent on them. _He's not lying..I REALLY DID FORCE HIM TO SLEEP WITH ME! I fell asleep while he was talking and fell on top of him Trunks was that warm thing on top of me..AND BETWEEN ME!_ Fafnir thought, shocked she started to stare into the nowhere with wide eyes and a deep blush on her face.

 **Trunk's pov-**

"umm Faf I mean Fafnir could you umm,get off please?.." Trunks asked after a long moment of silence since her huge hand was still on his naked back thankfully not causing anymore scars he had the same blush as her looking back into her eyes.

"Oh ahh s-sorry" she came out of her thoughts and backed away from Trunks not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Its alright.." he stood back up pulling his shirt back down

"wait before you pull your shirt back down!" she said making Trunks freeze and slowly puled it back up. _Why does she want my shirt up for? hopfully not for the same reason im thinking.._ Trunks thought blushing felt her pull his shirt up further up to his neck and before he could turn his head to look at her she stopped him by turning his face the other way with a single talon .Before he could say something Trunks felt a icey sting on his back where the scars were making him tence up "Fafnir that's cold whatever your doing stop!" he quickly glanced behind his shoulder to see her licking his back with a large thick pink tongue on all fours making his blush spread to his broad chest. _What in the world does this dragon think she's doing!?_ He thought with wide eyes and after she stopped he noticed his back was completely healed _oh..so that's wht she was doing.._ Trunks thought again as he pulled his shirt back down again without being stopped this time.

"T-thanks..." Trunks said looking away

"your welcome..Y-you should be heading home its getting late.." Fafnir said to him also looking away from him.

"y-yeah, yeah our right..umm see you around some time..?"

She nodded in response and headed towards the entrance of the cave with Trunks behind her. _she has a nice as actually..Oh CRAP no I cant think like that..right? I mean I am a guy.._ he said in his mind before reaching the cave entrance and levitated outwards."Well see ya Fafnir.."

"goodbye, I guess.." she said to him but before he got to far she called out again "Trunks one more thing!"

"Ya!?"he called back to her _please let me stay with you please,please,please.._

"Next time you come try not to snore so loudly!" she joked smirking up at couldn't help but laughed at her response and wved his final goodbye _SCORE she's letting me come back good enough for me!_ With that he blasted off to his home where his mother would probably pound him with questions about where hes been all this time."oh brother.."


End file.
